Experiencias
by Orquidea del Paraiso
Summary: Muchas cosas suceden en la Academia Ouran que nosotros no logramos ver. Son cosas pequeñas, tales como un regalo, un evento, un abrazo, una sonrisa... y son esas cosas pequeñas las que los Hosts, acostumbrado a lo grande, valoran más. Serie de mini-fics.


**Nota de autora:** En realidad pensaba hacer un one-shot (y ya había llegado a la mitad), pero me di cuenta de que la magia se perdía entre tantas palabras, así que resumí todo lo que pude para hacerlo en un ficlet (quería hacerlo un drabble, pero no tengo el don de la brevedad).

Sin más espera, inauguro la serie de ficlets de Ouran con: _**Profesores**_ (Personajes: Kyoya y Tamaki).

**Aclaración:** Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Tamaki los había metido en esto.

Era más claro que los cristales swarovski que adornaban su fino pañuelo.

― ¿No crees que es fantástico, Kyoya? ―dijo animadamente el joven rubio que se encontraba a su lado―. ¡Guiaremos a varias mentes jóvenes al camino de la iluminación con nuestros conocimientos y sabiduría! ―exclamó el mismo chico haciendo una pose… _"principesca"…_ con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas.

El pálido chico de cabellos negros no pudo más que suspirar.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban en el amplio y pulcro corredor, y ajustando sus anteojos, Kyoya pensó que no importaban ahora las razones que pudo haber tenido el director al haberlos puesto en esta posición o de Tamaki al haber aceptado, porque realmente ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por un día, ellos serían _profesores_.

Regresando al presente, Kyoya paró en frente de una puerta y se ajustó la corbata. El rubio lo miró extrañado, y antes que abriera su boca, él le respondió.

―Ya estamos en el aula 2-A, Tamaki.

Luego de arreglarse rápidamente ambos entraron al aula y al hacerlo, veintidós pares de ojos voltearon a verlos. Sus miradas, atentas, los siguieron hasta que se aproximaron al podium donde se encontraba el escritorio.

― ¡Buenos días queridos y respetables compañeros! ―saludó vigorosamente el joven rubio sin una pizca de condescendencia ni burla en su tono, no dándose cuenta de las intensas miradas que le dirigían los párvulos. Sus ojos, de un vivo y exótico morado, brillaron de emoción y de sinceridad.

Por la expresión de sorpresa y confusión que adornó los rostros de todos lo niños presentes, Kyoya dedujo que la clase 2-A jamás había visto a alguien así en sus vidas: tan entusiasta, tan sincero, tan…_genuino_. Luego de estar rodeados de tanta formalidad, hipocresías e intrigas, ver alguien tan puro y real ha de ver sido un cubo de agua helada para muchos de ellos, pensó Kyoya con una sonrisa gastada.

Después de todo, el había reaccionado de la misma manera cuando lo conoció.

El rubio, ignorante al efecto que causó en los pequeños, procedió con su presentación:

―Mi amigo Ootori Kyoya y su dedicado servidor, seremos hoy sus profesores sustitutos y les impartiremos la clase de Ciencias Naturales.

Superando su sorpresa inicial, los niños, preocupados, comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez y las preguntas que más se podían oír eran sobre el porqué de la ausencia de su maestro y que enfermedad le había atacado.

―No se preocupen, su maestro se encuentra bien. Solo pescó un resfriado ―les respondió Kyoya en un tono neutro y profesional, luego de haberlos silenciado.

Habiendo resuelto esa duda, los niños se tranquilizaron y uno a uno comenzaron a sacar sus libros y cuadernos de Ciencias. Tomando eso como una señal, los jóvenes maestros se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban detrás del escritorio, listos para impartir la clase.

― ¿Qué tema tienen que estudiar hoy mis apreciados alumnos? ―preguntó Tamaki mientras se acomodaba en la silla, esperando de antemano que fuera sobre plantas y animales.

― ¡De donde vienen los bebés! ―respondieron unos niños al fondo de la clase. Los demás chiquillos comenzaron a reírse y las pequeñas se limitaron a sonrojarse y a verse confundidas.

Tamaki casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Kyoya simplemente levantó la ceja ya que el tema que iban a ver estaba en sus manos y no era la reproducción del ser humano. ¿Por qué niños de ocho años querían saber eso? Ese tema no lo iban a ver hasta tercero y niños de su edad no se mostraban interesados en la reproducción.

O, simplemente, los tiempos _de verdad_ habían cambiado_.___

Mientras esperaba que Tamaki dejara de toser frenéticamente en el suelo y que los niños dejaran de reírse, Kyoya sacó otro libro de ciencias de su maleta. Mirando la lastimera figura de su amigo en el suelo, no pudo evitar suspirar cansado.

Ese día y el siguiente serían uno de los más largos de su vida.


End file.
